


Hello

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Series: Hannah and Charli's Adventures [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Meet and Greets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Charli and Hannah met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

Hannahlee was thirteen, and was sitting alone on the patio in the back of her aunt's parents house near her new home. A journal was spread across her lap, pencil behind her ear. The cool North Carolina air brushed her skin, reminding her it was autumn now. The door creaked open, but she didn't raise her head.

"Hello."

Hannahlee looked up, raising a brow at the young girl in front of her. Her skin was bronzed over, dark hair falling down her back unlike Hannahlee's short, dyed blonde with streaks of red. She looked over the girl's jean jacket, hot pink tee, jeans and ragged neon green converse. With a smile, her reply was very soft.

"Hi."

She had spoken to Charli earlier, also tried to bond with her by introducing _Hetalia_ to her, but it hadn't gone so well. As such, she escaped outside, Thanksgiving dinner not ready yet. She liked Jen's family well enough, they were all nice, and her uncle was nice too. She was glad to no longer live in Florida for many reasons, but chose to not really voice that for reasons.

"So, uh, sorry about earlier," Charli began, sitting in the chair next to her. "I'm just not that into anime."

"Oh." She stated, finally opening up a little but not yet setting aside her book. "Do you like books?"

Charli grinned a little. "Yeah, I love books. Going to be reading _Dracula_ soon. I love vampire books.."

And Hannah placed her pencil in the journal, closing it and setting it aside. "Really? Well, I recommend the _Chronicles of Vladimir Todd_ , then. Nothing but vampires."

"Cool! Thanks, Hannahlee."

"Call me Hannah, please."


End file.
